


Poor Boy~

by thescarletboy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen Whump, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bottom Barry Allen, Fluff, Kidnapped Barry Allen, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletboy/pseuds/thescarletboy
Summary: Eobard Thawne always hated The Flash. That, we all knew. But who knew that he felt other things towards his enemy? Well, sure as hell, Barry didn't.That's why he's caught so off guard, when Eobard kidnaps him, and makes him his sex slave.(Sorry for the shitty summary-)





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen.  
That poor boy. 

 

Barry laid still on a bed, hands tied behind his back with zip-ties. He was wearing nothing, but his boxers, and had a collar around his neck. A power-dampening collar. His face was sweaty, and his hair was messy, a few locks resting on his sweaty forehead. 

He was walking home from the grocery store, at around 9 pm. He carried a plastic bag, full of his favourite foods. He was planning to sit down on the couch, watch Netflix and just eat. It would’ve been an usual Friday night.  
But that all went to hell when he felt a needle getting stabbed into his neck, and then darkness. Complete darkness. 

Barry began slowly coming to his senses, when he felt someone climbing onto the bed, and sit on the top of him. Barry slightly stirred, and slowly blinked open his eyes, to take in his surroundings.  
He usually would’ve looked around the room, to locate where he was, but the familiar man sitting on him was more concerning. 

Barry’s breathing sped up, as he tried to throw the man off of himself.

The male just chuckled, and placed a hand on Barry’s cheek. “Morning, Sunshine.” He purred.

Barry continued trashing under the man, and shaking violently. He struggled, but the guy on him didn’t seem to care.

But who was this?  
Barry blinked his eyes rapidly, then it kicked in.  
Eobard Thawne.

“Wriggle around all you want, my love. I love seeing you struggle.” Eobard slurred, a wide smirk sitting on his face. “You look delicious like this. Tied up, in your boxers. Sweat slightly dripping down on your body. God, you turn me on.” He lowered his head, and licked Barry’s chest.

Barry just froze in his place.. “Thawne...” He breathed out. He had absolutely no idea how he got here, or how Thawne was still alive. 

 

The older man pulled his head back, and sighed. “You know...I didn’t want to do this to you so early. But you have to learn your place.”  
Eobard reached out with his hand, and grabbed a needle that was sitting on the table next to the bed. 

“Don’t you dare! Get away from me!” Barry yelled, but his words were unanswered, as he felt the needle going into his neck, and he gave into the darkness once again.

Barry woke up thirty minutes later, feeling horribly uncomfortable once again. He slowly blinked open his eyes, and tried to take in his surroundings.

He was laying on his stomach, hands tied to the headboard with massive rope. His legs were spread, and tied to the bedpost on the end of the bed. He had a pillow under his crotch, slightly pushing his hips into the air, giving perfect access to his exposed butthole.

Barry let out a panicked whine, and started violently tugging on his restraints. But what was more terrifying, what made his blood ran cold, when he felt Eobard climb up to the bed, and ran his hand over Barry’s buttcheeks. 

Barry’s body immediately tensed up, his heart skipping a beat. “Don’t do this. Please. Thawne. You can’t do this.” He changed his voice to a begging tone, knowing that he couldn’t get out of this, unless the man decided to. 

“Aww, look at you. You’re clenching your hole. You should try to relax your body, and just open up for me, like a good boy.” Eobard slurred.

Barry shook his head violently, and kept his muscles clenched. “Don’t do this. Please, I’m begging you not to do this. You would regret it. Just don’t...please.” He spoke in a low voice.

Eobard smirked, and grabbed a buttplug from the small desk next to the table, along with a bottle of lube. He dug the plug into the lube, and placed it to Barry’s clenched hole. He slowly but surely began pushing it inside.

The boy let out a cry of pain, and stopped struggling, since he had to learn it the painful way, that it indeed makes it more painful. 

“Good boy.” Eobard smirked, and pushed the buttplug all the way inside. 

“How are you alive?! Why are you doing this to me?!” Barry yelled.

“Now,now, let’s make this clear.” Eobard purred, and began playing with the buttplug, earning quiet groans from the younger man.  
“I am now your owner. Clear? I have captured you, because I was always interested in you, and your pretty body, Barry Allen. Some would say that I was stalking you. And that’s probably right. And now, that I finally have you, I can do whatever I want to do with you, bitch.”

Barry yelled out as the man pushed the buttplug eve deeper in. “M-my friends will find me! They always do! This time will be no different, Thawne! And you’re gonna regret being born!” He growled.

“Now, now, Barry. You are not allowed to speak like this.” Eobard spoke, then took off his own socks, and shoved them into Barry’s mouth.  
The boy protested behind the gag, but it was useless. 

“That’s better. You don’t need to speak. You can only moan and scream.” He smirked, then gave another push on the buttplug, and got off the bed.  
“Now, I am going to leave you- oh! I almost forgot!” He pulled out a small remote from his pocket, and clicked a button.  
The buttplug began vibrating in Barry, who yelled out behind the gag, and trashed on the bed, trying to get away from the feeling.

“As I was saying. I am going to leave you like this for the night. And I’ll come visit you in the morning. Oooh, imagine how horny and needy you’ll be. Getting teased and vibrated all night, without any relief. I put a cock cage on you while you were asleep. So...good night, Barry.” 

“Nnhhhn!” Barry protested behind the gag. He was so exposed. He felt cold. And the vibrating plug in him, was only making things worse. He felt disgusted, but the vibrations gave his body pleasure. Such a filthy pleasure. 

Eobard left the room, and really did as he said. 

 

Eight hours later.  
8:07 AM.

Barry didn’t sleep at all last night. He couldn’t. Not with the vibrating toy in his hole. And not in this position, where he could literally get filled up any second, and he could do nothing about it. He just laid there in shame, and felt his erection growing as the toy kept vibrating in him. He hated his body so much, but by the morning, he was hard, and his hole was entirely wet.

Eobard unlocked the door, and walked inside, a sadistic smirk on his face. “Hello, my dear Barry. How was your night?” He cooed out.

Barry let out a muffled groan behind the gag, and started violently tugging at his ropes, to try to get away from the man he hated so much. Thawne already took so much away from him. And now he was playing this sick game.

Eobard chuckled, and shook his head. “Gotta say, you’re adorable when you struggle. It turns me on, seeing your pretty little ass shaking.” 

Barry felt himself getting sick from the comment, so he stopped struggling and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

Eobard approached the younger man, and sat down on the bed next to him. “Now. Let’s get back to the rules before I take you gag out. Your entire body is my property. I will fuck you everyday, and you can’t stop me from doing so.” 

The speedster kept his eyes closed, frowning. 

“I’ll keep you in here for a long while, until I trust you. Until...you learn your place. After that, I’ll take you out to a few places.” Eobard cooed out. 

“But now~” Eobard purred, and unlocked the plug, pulling it out from Barry.  
As the plug was removed, the younger man’s hole tried to close, but it just couldn’t. Barry tried to clench entrance, but it just gaped open, waiting for something to be placed in it. 

Eobard smirked at the sight, and let out a low growl, and leaned over to Barry’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you.” He purred, and without further hesitation, he pushed his own pants down, and slowly started pushing into Barry.

Barry choked out a sob and shook his head, yelling in protest behind the gag.

It wasn’t as painful as it would’ve been, for his hole was stretched, but it was still uncomfortable. He felt so disgusted. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was getting raped by the same man who ruined his life.

“Damn, you’re tight~” Eobard groaned out, and started thrusting in and out of the younger man.

Barry closed his eyes, and started crying silently. He didn’t want this. It hurt. It felt disgusting. It was disgusting. He felt his enemy pushing all the way in, then slightly pulling out, only to go back in again, getting faster and harder each time.

When Thawne hit his prostate, the boy cried out, causing Eobard to grin. “That’s the spot, huh?”  
Eobard kept fucking Barry in the same spot, going as rough and fast as he could.

Barry started loudly crying, out of shame, pain, hatred and pleasure. 

Eobard only needed one more minute, then buried himself inside Barry, and came inside him. He took a few seconds to collect himself, then he pulled out of the younger man with a pleased groan. Thawne then reached over to Barry’s hard member- which Barry was ashamed of, for he did not enjoy this one bit- and removed the cock cage. A few tugs later, Barry came with an uncomfortable groan. 

Eobard first cleaned himself up, then also cleaned up the sobbing Barry Allen, and put a pair of blue boxers on the boy. Then he untied Barry, and tossed the ropes aside. 

Now Barry was free of all the bondings, except the power dampening collar on his neck, yet he didn’t move. He just laid there, defeated. 

Eobard scooped him up into his arms, in a bridal style.  
Barry didn’t protest. He didn’t struggle. He saw no reason to fight back now. It already happened. 

Thawne carried him into another room, which looked...happy? And bright. And also childish.  
The walls were bright blue. In one of the corners of the room, was a very pretty looking bed. It was smaller than the previous bed that Barry was on, but it still seemed comfortably big. The bed also had a few stuffed animals in it.  
The shelves were mostly full of books, but one shelf had action figures on it. On the wall, that was opposite the bed, was a TV.  
It really looked like a child’s room.

Eobard sat down on the bed, and kept holding Barry in his arms. “So, my dear Barry. I bet you have questions. So let’s discuss a few things.” He said softly.

Barry looked up at Eobard, a small frown on his face as he listened. 

(To be continued.)


	2. Gonna Be A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard decides to spend the day by playing with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry that it took sooooooo long to update. I had a writer's block. ;-;   
> But I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys are still there. And please, review.

Barry looked up at Eobard, a small frown on his face as he listened. 

“Now, you see, I didn’t bring you here to hurt you.” Eobard cooed out, running a gentle hand through the brunette’s hair. “I’m not going to hurt you, unless you deserve it.” He explained calmly. “I always felt some...odd desire towards you, Barry. But I was too afraid to admit it to myself. But one day, something changed. I realized that I don’t have to fear anyone. I just have to take control of the situation, like I always do!” He chuckled. “And here we are. I got everything handled, Barry, so all you need to do is behave, like a good boy.” He spoke, his tone soft.

Barry looked away for a minute, collecting his remaining energy, then turned his head back, to glare up at the man holding him, ridiculously gently. Like Barry was made out of glass. “Why are you doing this to me, Thawne?” He asked quietly, but hatred and disgust was still audible in his voice. “How are you even alive?”

Eobard smirked and shook his head. “It’s hard to explain. And it’s even harder to understand.” He paused, and ran his hand through Barry’s soft hair again. “Those are just useless details now. You don’t need to care about those, Barry. As I said, you only have to focus on being a good boy for me, understand?” He questioned, tone soft. 

Barry gulped. He couldn’t say no, because if he did, he would probably get punished. But he didn’t want to say yes. He didn’t want to accept such a disgusting thing from the man who betrayed him, and killed his mother. He hesitated silently, but when he felt Eobard’s grip tightening around him, he quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah. I understand.”

Eobard smiled warmly, and leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Now that’s a good boy. We still have the entire day ahead of us. So let’s get you cleaned first.” He purred, as he stood up, and carried the younger man inside the bathroom. 

Barry didn’t protest. He felt like he lost a piece of himself when the man he hated the most, raped him. It felt like he lost his own free will. Even if he tried, he couldn’t fight back. Thawne had the upper hand now. 

Eobard set Barry down, so he was standing next to the bathtub. He reached over to the handles, and started the water, the hot liquid pouring into the tub. “You know, I failed to mention something.” The older man said, as he tugged the boxers off of Barry- who didn’t fight back.

“Now. You see...you have a beautiful body. Absolutely gorgeous. So I thought, why be so careful, when I could test how far would your little hole spread?” Eobard cooed out, as he lifted Barry up, and sat him down in the bathtub. “That’s why I bought many toys while you weren’t looking. We are going to test your limits today, Barry Allen.”

Barry felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn’t want this. He already got raped once, he couldn’t do this again. He immediately shook his head, eyes watering up. “N-no...please, Eo-Eobard, no…” 

“Shhhhhh.” Eobard shushed, and pressed his index finger on the younger man’s trembling lips. “You’re gonna enjoy it...hopefully. I’m dying to see how many dildos can I push up into you.” He purred. 

Barry clenched his eyes close, and let out a broken, but muffled sob, nodding slowly.

———————————————————

Same day; 3PM

So here they were. Barry lying naked on Eobard’s bed, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. 

Eobard himself, was approaching the bed, a smug smile on his face. He tossed a black bag down on the bed, then climbed up on it himself, so he was kneeling next to Barry. “Oh, baby you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to try these toys on you.” Eobard stated excitedly. 

“We...we don’t have to do this-” Barry tried quietly.

Thawne smiled, and pulled out a weird dildo from the bag. “Well, »I« don’t have to do anything, but you my dear, how to do as I say.” He shifted closer to Barry, and held up the dildo. “Open your mouth.”

The brunette frowned in confusion. “Why-” He was cut off from the dildo being shoved into his mouth. He slightly choked around it, not really understanding what was the use of sucking a dildo. 

Then Eobard reached behind his head, and something clicked. Both literally and not literally.  
Oh, damn. This was a dildo gag. 

Barry let out a muffled yell of protest, and shook his head, but it was already too late, because Thawne had already strapped said gag onto his head. 

Great. Now he was stuck with that thing in his mouth. 

After a few seconds of groaning, Barry gave up, and let his head fall back onto the pillow. 

“Practical, isn’t it?” Eobard started, pulling out a collection of ropes from the bag. “It shuts you up, and it also helps you get used to a cock being in your mouth.” 

Barry sent Eobard a weak glare, and licked around the dildo in his mouth, testing if he could push or spit it out.   
He couldn’t. 

Thawne grabbed a longer rope, and grabbed one of Barry’s wrists, not so hurriedly tying it to the headboard. He repeated the same process with the speedster’s other wrist, and made sure that both hands were tied securely, before grabbing one of the boy’s ankles. 

At this point, Barry knew that there was no reason to fight back. Eobard had the upper hand. Just like always. 

He expected his ankle to be tied to the footboard, but he had to be surprised when Thawne pulled his ankle up to the headboard, and began tying it to place. 

The boy let out a displeased groan, but that soon turned into a whine when his other leg was also pulled up to the headboard, so he now was folded up. 

Eobard quickly tied the second ankle to the headboard, and gave a light slap to Barry’s ass, which was completely exposed, along with his butthole. 

This was horribly uncomfortable. Barry wasn’t really the flexible type. Sure, he was athletic, but he was also fragile. And this pose just caused so much discomfort. 

Barry let out a pained whine, and began tugging at the ropes, desperately needing out from that position. However, all of his movements stopped when he felt something warm and soft at his hole. He opened his eyes, and realized two things. 

One: he had a perfect view to see every little thing that the sick man was doing to him.

Two: the said sick man was licking his butthole at the moment. 

Barry groaned behind the gag, and watched Eobard with his wide, green eyes. He wanted to kill Thawne. He wanted to make sure he suffered forever. He thought he would at least feel pleasure. But no. 

He had to admit, if someone else was licking him like this, maybe Snart he would even enjoy it.   
But not Thawne. Not the man who ruined his life.  
At that moment, he only felt disgust as he watched his mother’s murderer slowly push his tongue inside his sensitive hole. 

Eobard eventually added a finger, then a second one a few minutes later. He took his time, and slowly worked open Barry, who just laid there silently, trying not to break down. 

Once the boy was properly loose, Thawne pulled out a huge dildo.   
Barry’s jaw would’ve dropped if not for the gag in his mouth.

There was no way that huge dildo was going to ever fit in him. No fucking way. 

It was so thick and long, it would maybe fit in his mouth, but not his butthole. Hell no.   
Barry let out a muffled yell and shook his head in protest, beginning wildly tugging at his ropes. 

Eobard smiled, and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Barry’s thigh. “It’s okay, baby. I know you can take it in. I believe in you.” 

That made Barry feel even more disgusted. Hearing those “insipiring” words from the man that he used to trust so much. The man who was his mentor. The man that he looked up to. And that man was now using him in such disgusting ways. 

Thawne placed a gentle hand on Barry’s asscheek, and let the lube from the bottle that he just grabbed drip down onto the boy’s hole. He tossed the bottle aside, and worked the lube in with one finger. Then, he brought the huge dildo to Barry’s entrance, and slowly began pushing the tip of it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the update took so long. But thank you for all the encouraging comments, they really helped. ^^

The moment Eobard started pushing the huge toy inside, Barry lost it. 

He let out a muffled yell, and bit down on the dildo in his mouth, eyes tightly closed. 

God, it hurt like hell.   
The huge dildo was allowing him no time to relax, it was mercilessly going in, opening Barry up like a christmas present. 

“Oh, fuck yeah~” Eobard growled, watching as Barry’s hole slowly swallowed the toy that he was pushing inside. “Look at that. You were born to take a cock in your ass.” He stated with a low chuckle.

Barry groaned, and weakly tugged at the ropes holding him down. It hurt so much, and he hated everything about this situation. 

But not his body. His body was loving it as it started to feel pleasure. It was painful, yes, but his body went crazy from the thought of being used and opened up like this.

Before the toy even went fully inside, Barry passed out. The only thing he felt was pain, and how exhausted he was, then darkness. The darkness was welcoming, calm and peaceful. And suddenly nothing hurt anymore. Barry praised the God in his dream that he finally got a break from it all.

 

2 hours later.   
4:57 pm.

The next time he woke up, about two hours later, he was laying in his bed, inside the room that Eobard decorated for him. 

When he started to come to, everything seemed so peaceful. He felt peaceful. He felt warm, and he was no longer in pain like the last time he was awake. It took him a while to slowly blink open his eyes, and realize that Eobard was sitting on the bed next to him, gently petting one of the boy’s thighs. 

Barry immediately tensed up, and sat up, ready to fight back, but Eobard only smiled at him. “It’s okay, Barry. You’re safe here. No one will hurt you.” 

The brunette huffed weakly and looked away, but he didn’t dare to pull his leg away from the older man’s touch. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me, but you already did…” He mumbled.

The professor sighed, and shifted closer to his captive. “Listen. I was just...I was too quick with you. You need more time to adjust to your new life–” 

“But I don’t want this as my new life!” Barry argued loudly. “I want to go home! I don’t want to be your sex slave! I’m not just something to play around with, and you know that damn well! You’re a smart person, Thawne but you failed to notice that I am a human being!”

“Hey. Hey. I’ll admit it, maybe starting off with sex wasn’t the best idea. But this /is/ your new life, Barry. You have to accept that sooner or later. But not right away. I want you to feel safe here, to feel like you’re home. I want you to learn that you belong to me, because your life will be much better with me.”

Barry opened his mouth to say something, but Thawne silenced him with his index finger on the brunette’s mouth. “Shhh. Don’t get yourself in trouble, okay? Now. I say we do something fun, alright?” The older speedster got up from the bed, and walked over to a box of Lego on the floor. “Come’re.”

Barry frowned, and watched Eobard stand there for a good ten seconds, before hesitantly standing up. He didn’t have a choice, did he? If Thawne told him to stand up, then he had to. At least if he behaved, he wouldn’t get punished or something. 

He made his way over to the man he hated so much, sitting down on the floor when Eobard motioned him to do so. 

“Very good, boy. Now go ahead and build something nice for me, okay? I’m gonna sit down on your bed and read, so you will even have company.”

The younger man made a confused face, and opened his mouth to speak again, but he was silenced when Eobard pressed his finger to his mouth again. 

“Just build whatever you want. It’s all yours. But if you get bored with those, we’ll look for a new toy, okay?” 

This...this didn’t seem harmful?   
It wasn’t causing Barry any pain, so why was it entertaining Eobard?   
He probably had some sick, messed up reason to make Barry play with legos, like he was some sort of toddler. 

But this, this Barry could do. It was the best thing he got to do ever since he got here. He shifted his gaze down on the box, and stared at it for a few seconds, before picking out a few pieces, and putting them together. 

The first five minutes went slow, Barry having a hard time with thinking about what to do. Then he just went with the flow, and decided to build a car. He had all the elements to do so, so why not. 

Meanwhile, Eobard leaned back against the headboard, and crossed his legs, smiling at the fact that Barry was doing what he was told. He then focused his attention on the book he grabbed, only glancing up every now and then, to see how far Barry has gotten with the building. 

Barry didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually having fun. Of course, he still hated being here, but at least he didn’t got raped again, and he couldn’t even remember when was the last time that he sat down to build something with legos. This took his mind off of his current situation, making him forget that he was here against his will.

He sat there for a good thirty minutes or so, before setting the last piece into place. He then just sat up straighter and kept his eyes on his house, unsure if he should say something or not. 

Eobard looked up when he stopped hearing the sound of lego pieces moving around, and smiled when he saw that the boy was sitting next to the done house. “What have you got there, hmm?” 

Barry looked up with his puppy eyes, and cleared his throat. “A house…” He mumbled. 

The older man got up from the bed, and smiled even wider. “A house, huh? Can I see it?” 

Barry just responded with a nod, so Eobard walked over there and crouched down next to the other male. “Oh, that’s very nice. But don’t you think that a pretty house like this needs a garden?”

The boy looked up at Eobard once again, and went silent for a few seconds, before nodding a bit. “I guess it does…” 

Thawne smiled widely, and started picking out green pieces of lego, placing them down in front of Barry. “Go ahead and start building it around the house, alright?”

You might be wondering, how did Thawne go from ‘I’m going to fuck you every day, bitch’ to this caring, almost wholesome man?   
The answer was simple.  
He didn’t want to rape Barry. He already did, yes, but it didn’t feel good. No. Not like this. He wanted Barry to want the sex, to want Eobard. And that wasn’t going to happen by force. He knew Barry very well - he had so many years doing nothing but studying him and his behaviour - and he knew that Barry needed someone to care for him. He wanted to feel safe, he craved to feel protected and loved. You could say Barry had...daddy issues. And Thawne was going to give Barry what he needed. He had to change the game, and so he decided to take care of Barry, make him feel safe and loved here, and after he completely gives in, and starts developing feelings for Eobard, only then would Thawne take advantage of him. Not to mention that he even enjoyed it, giving Barry back the childhood, the father that he took from him when he was only eleven, and sadly, Barry was broken enough to fall for this.

But back to the present–

Barry nodded again, slowly relaxing around Eobard. The man wasn’t hurting him, and wasn’t touching him in inappropriate ways, so he didn’t protest. He watched the house for a few minutes, before starting to piece the green pieces together. He put them all around the house, and even started building a fence around the garden with white legos. 

After he felt like he was done, he looked up at Eobard, looking like a little boy who wanted to show off his new toy to his parent. 

Eobard grinned, and did a little clap. “That’s very nice! This is the prettiest little house I’ve ever seen. But it needs one more small thing.” He reached into the box, and searched around it for a few seconds, before pulling out a tiny lego flower, and putting it in the middle of the garden. “There. It’s perfect.”

Barry smiled weakly, and nodded in agreement. It felt good to get complimented for a little nothing. He was not used to compliments lately, the only thing he heard lately was to work harder, to run faster, to do this, to do that. But not now. 

It’s hard to explain what exactly he felt. At first, Eobard was treating him roughly. That was really bad, and he knew that he didn’t want to go back there. But now, Eobard was calm and kind and Barry was just glad that he was. He’d rather have this than the rough Eobard. So he decided to be good for Eobard, and maybe he will stay this kind. Kind Eobard makes Barry feel safe and appreciated. 

Thawne wrapped a gentle arm around the boy’s shoulders, and pulled him closer, watching the younger speedster tense just a little. He smiled to himself and pressed a soft kiss onto Barry’s forehead, feeling the younger man relax at that.

Barry indeed relaxed, and even smiled when Eobard kissed his forehead. This felt nice. It’s been so long since someone was this gentle, this loving to him. It felt...good.

 

(To be continued.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, let me help you a bit. Barry has been through a lot since Eobard kiddnapped him, and it was too much for his mind to handle. But when Eobard suddenly switched, Barry started developing some sort of Stockholm syndrome traits, mixed with his daddy issues.


End file.
